User blog:UltimateDespairDaniel/UltimateDespairDaniel's Thumbnails
Want to see all of my failed thumbnails all in one place? Now you can as I add in every thumbnail I made. Maybe there might be a few good ones but I doubt it Death Battle Thumbnails Mitsuru vs Weiss.png|First Thumbnail I ever made Minato vs Yu.jpg|Minato vs Yu V1 Minato vs Yu Version 2.jpg|link=Makoto Yuki(Persona 3) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) V2 Minato vs Yu Version 3.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Adachi vs Hazama Version 2.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Hazama Honoka(BlazBlue) Marth vs Flynn.jpg|Marth(Fire Emblem) vs Flynn(Tales of Vesperia) Hinata vs Weiss.jpg|Hinata(Naruto) vs Weiss(RWBY) Bill vs Cthulhu.jpg|Bill(Gravity Falls) vs Cthulhu Lara vs Nathan Version 2.jpg|Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Revya vs Nanashi V2.jpg|Revya(Soul Nomad) vs Nanashi(Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse) Revya vs Nanashi V1.jpg|Revya vs Nanashi V2 Mitsuru vs Weiss.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Weiss Schnee(RWBY) Koromaru vs Amaterasu.jpg|Koromaru(Persona 3) vs Amaterasu(Okami) Laharl vs Neptune V2.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Venom(Marvel) vs Bane(DC Comics).jpg|Venom(Marvel) vs Bane(DC Comics) Mao vs Stein.jpg|Mao(Disgaea 3) vs Stein(Soul Eater) Yu vs Robin.jpg|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Natsu vs Ace.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Portgas D Ace(One Piece) Akira vs N V1.jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs N(Pokemon) Demi-Fiend vs Kiibo V1.jpg|Demi-Fiend(Shin Megami Tensei) vs Kiibo(Danganronpa V3) Zer0 vs Genji V3.jpg|Genji(Overwatch) vs Zer0(Borderlands 2) Almaz vs Junpei.jpg|Almaz(Disgaea 3) vs Junpei Iori(Persona 3) Sub-Zero vs Glacius.jpg|Glacius(Killer Instinct) vs Sub-Zero(Mortal Kombat) Shadow vs Dark Pit.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic) vs Dark Pit(Kid Icarus Uprising) Yamato vs Kaiba.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Seto Kaiba(Yu-Gi-Oh!) Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Takumi Aiba(Digimon Cyber Sleuth) Natsu vs Samurai.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Yaiba(7th Dragon lll Code: VFD) Kazuya vs Xenovia V3.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Xenovia Quarta(Highschool DxD) Kazuya vs Xenovia.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Xenovia Quarta(Highschool DxD) V2 Henry vs Nagito.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito(Danganronpa 2) Ryoma vs Xander.jpg|Ryoma vs Xander(Fire Emblem Fates) Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Ike vs Shulk.jpg|Ike(Fire Emblem) vs Shulk(Xenoblade) Kazuya vs Valvatorez.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Valvatorez(Disgaea 4) Futaba vs Chiaki.jpg|Futaba Sakura(Persona 5) vs Chiaki Nanami(Danganronpa 2) Makoto Nijima vs Yang Xio Long.jpg|Makoto Nijima(Persona 5) vs Yang Xio Long(RWBY) Jin Kisaragi vs Mitsuru Kirijo.jpg|Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Izuru vs Medaka.jpg|Izuru Kamakura(Danganronpa 2) vs Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box) Hanzo vs Takumi.jpg|Hanzo(Overwatch) vs Takumi(Fire Emblem Fates) Kunimitsu vs Yusuke.jpg|Kunimitsu(Tekken) vs Yusuke Kitagawa(Persona 5) Genji vs Zer0 V2.jpg|Genji(Overwatch) vs Zer0(Borderlands 2) V2 Laharl-Chan vs Neptune Edited.jpg|Laharl-Chan(Disgaea D2) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Corrin vs Yu.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Aigis vs Noel.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Wilhelm vs Rudol.jpg|Wilhelm(Borderlands the Pre-Sequel) vs Rudol von Stroheim(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Android 18 vs Captain Marvel.jpg|Android 18(Dragon Ball Z) vs Captain Marvel(Marvel) Naoya vs Joseph.jpg|Naoya Toudou(Revelations: Persona) vs Joseph Joestar(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Flonne vs Altis.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Altis(Mugen Souls) Flonne vs Altis V2.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Altis(Mugen Souls) V2 Altis vs Flonn V3.jpg|Magical Girl Altalt-tistis(Mugen Souls) vs Awakened Angel Flonne(Disgaea D2) Blackstar vs Gundam.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Gundam Tanaka(Dangamronpa 2) Hibiki vs Robin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Elesis vs Akame.jpg|Elesis(Elsword) vs Akame(Akame ga Kill) Nisa vs Ryuto.jpg|Nisa(Hyperdimension) vs Ryuto(Mugen Souls) Haru Okumura vs Ruby Rose.jpg|Haru Okumura(Persona 5) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Satsuki vs Kagura.jpg|Satsuki Kiryuin(Kill la Kill) vs Kagura Mizazuchi(Fairy Tail) Kakashi vs Killua.jpg|Kakashi(Naruto) vs Killua(Hunter x Hunter) Tatsumi vs Naoto.jpg|Tatsumi(Akame ga Kill) vs Naoto Nanaya(BlazBlue) Yang vs Sho copy.jpg|Yang Xio Long(RWBY) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Himeno vs Tsuna.jpg|Himeno Akatsuki(Lost Dimensions) vs Tsunayoshi Sawada(Hitman Reborn!) E.N.D vs End.jpg|E.N.D(Fairy Tail) vs The End(Lost Dimensions) Robo-Fortune vs Labrys.jpg|Robo-Fortune(Skullgirls) vs Labrys(Persona 4 Arena) Reaper vs Naoya.jpg|Reaper(Overwatch) vs Naoya(Devil Survivor) Velvet vs Nier.jpg|Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) vs Nier(Nier Replicant) Adachi vs Junko.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Junko Enoshima(Danganronpa) Lost Dimensions vs Danganronpa 3.jpg|Somebody help me.... Asuna vs Azura.jpg|Asuna Yuuki(Sword Art Online) vs Azura(Fire Emblem Fates) Yato vs Yuichiro.jpg|Yato(Noragami) vs Yuichiro Hyakuya(Seraph of the End) George vs Aruthur.jpg|George(Lost Dimensions) vs Arthur(Fire Emblem) Metal Sonic vs Zero.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V1 Metal Sonic vs Zero V2.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V2 Chie Satonaka vs Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) vs Mako Mankanshoku(Kill la Kill) Eliza vs Elizabeth.jpg|Eliza(Skullgirls) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Laharl vs Chou-Chou.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) Corrin vs Hibiki.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin V2 Hibiki vs Corrin Female Version .jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin(Female Version) Reaper vs Jason.jpg|Reaper(Persona) vs Jason(Friday the 13th) Mega Lucario vs Renamon.jpg|Lucario(Pokemon) vs Renamon(Digimon) Lucario vs Renamon v2.jpg|Lucario(Pokemon) vs Renamon(Digimon) V2 Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|Platinum the Trinity(BlazBlue) vs Flonne(Disgaea) Aigis vs Noel V2.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Black Star vs Bang.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Bang Shishigami(Blazblue) Yuuki vs Jungo.jpg|Yuuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Jungon Torii(Devil Survivor 2) Yamato vs Tsubaki.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Killa vs Velvet.jpg|Killa(Disgaea 5) vs Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) Noctis vs Akira.jpg|Noctis Lucis Caelum(Final Fantasy XV) vs Akira(Persona 5) Izuru vs Sho.jpg|Izuru Kamukura(Danganronpa 2) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Noire vs Alys.jpg|Noire(Hyperdimension) vs Alys(Mugen Souls) Emizel vs Death the Kid.jpg|Death Emizel(Disgaea 4) vs Death the Kid(Soul Eater) Valkenhayn vs Fenrich.jpg|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing(Blazblue) vs Fenrich(Disgaea 4) Weiss vs Sakuya.jpg|Weiss Schnee(RWBY) vs Sakuya(Stella Glow) Lucina vs Naoto.jpg|Lucina(Fire Emblem) vs Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) Prinny vs King DDD.jpg|Hero Prinny(Disgaea) vs King DDD(Kirby) Rin vs Danny .jpg|Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) vs Danny Phantom Joe vs Hazama.jpg|Joe(Devil Survivor 2) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Alm vs Erza.jpg|Alm(Fire Emblem Echoes) vs Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Yukiko vs Pyrrha.jpg|Yukiko Amagi(Persona 4) vs Pyrrha Nikos(RWBY) Neptune vs Pit.jpg|Neptune(Hyperdimension) vs Pit(Kid Icarus) Yu Narukami vs Ruby Rose DB.jpg|Yu Naruma(Persona 4) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) DB Version Tico vs Nu 13 V1.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V1 Tico vs Nu 13 V2.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V2 Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog(Archie Comics) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Naoto Shirogane vs Naoto Kurogane.jpg|Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) vs Naoto Kurogane(Blazblue) Tico vs Nu-13 V3.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V3 Chou-Chou vs Neptune.jpg|Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Henry vs Nagito V2.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito Komeda(Danganronpa 2) V2 Natsu vs Bullet.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Bullet(Blazblue) Rachel vs Margaret.jpg|Rachael Alucard(Blazblue) vs Margaret(Persona 4) Naoto vs Valvatorez.jpg|Naoto Kurogane vs Valvatroez(Disgaea 4) Grovyle vs Lucina.jpg|Grovyle(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) vs Lucina(Fire Emblem Awakening) Takumi vs Yuno V2.jpg|Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa) vs Yuno Gasai(Future Diary) V2 Adachi vs Hazama.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Hazama(Blazblue) V2 Yukari vs Sinon.jpg|Yukari Takeba(Persona 3) vs Sinon(Sword Art Online) Misaka vs Laxus.jpg|Misaka Mikoto vs Laxus Drayer Hibiki vs Peko.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Peko Pekoyama(Danganronpa 2) Hibiki vs Blake.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Blake Belladona(RWBY) Makoto vs Yang V2.jpg|Makoto Niijima(Persona 5) vs Yang Xiao Long(RWBY) V2 Hibiki Kohaku vs Levi Ackerman.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Levi Ackerman(Attack on Titan) Sho vs Hibiki.jpg|Sho Minzauki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Minato vs Akira.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) Azreal vs Jotaro.jpg|Azrael(Blazblue) vs Jotaro Kujo(JoJo Bizarre Adventure) Seth vs Hibiki.jpg|Seth(Under Night In-Birth) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Alcor vs Elizabeth V2.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Mitsuru vs Jin V2.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) Terumi vs Raven.jpg|Yuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Raven(Guilty Gear) Sicily vs Nepgear.jpg|Sicily(Disgaea D2) vs Nepgear(Hyperdimension) Chaos vs Robin.jpg|Chaos(Under Night In-BIRTH) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Hibiki vs Takumi V2.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Takumi Aiba(Digimon) V2 Hibiki_vs_Takumi_V3.jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba V3 Eizen vs Reaper.jpg|Eizen(Tales of) vs Reaper(Overwatch) Hallelujah vs Rin.jpg|Hallelujah(Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) vs Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) Erza vs Nozomi.jpg|Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) vs Nozomi(Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) Hibiki vs Akame.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Akame (Akame ga Kill) Konoe vs Hilda.jpg|Konoe A. Mercury(Blazblue) vs Hilda(Stella Glow) Mitsuru vs Kagura.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) Olivia vs Mitsuru.jpg|Olivia(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Jubei vs Kakashi.jpg|Jubei(Blazblue) vs Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) Susanoo vs Susanoo.jpg|Susanoo(Akame ga Kill) vs Susanoo(Blazblue) Akira vs Robin.jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Yamato vs Jin.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) Makoto Sako vs Tsubaki Yayoi.jpg|Makoto Sako(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Alys vs Noire.jpg|Alys(Mugen Souls) vs Noire(Hyperdimension) V2 UDD Battle Royale .jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Seth(Under Night IN-BIRTH) Natsu vs Leone.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Leone(Akame ga Kill) Es vs Ruby.jpg|Es(Blazblue) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Etna vs Blanc.jpg|Etna(Disgaea) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Amane vs Hinako.jpg|Amane(Blazblue) vs Hinako Kujou(Devil Survivor 2) Eltnum vs Miyako.jpg DB Dusknoir vs Akechi.jpg JIPS vs NOL.jpg Merkava vs Arakune.jpg|Merkava(Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Arakune(Blazblue) Megumin vs Himiko.jpg|Megumin(Konosuba) vs Himiko(Danganronpa V3) Ruby Rose vs Caeldori.jpg Asagi vs Eltnum.jpg Ryuto vs Nisa V2.jpg|Ryuto(Mugen Souls) vs Nisa(Hyperdimension) Yang_vs_Bullet.jpg|Yang Xiao Long(RWBY) vs Bullet(Blazblue) Homura vs Minato.jpg|Homura Akemi(PMMM) vs Minato Arisato(Persona 3) Minato vs Es.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Es(XBlaze) Seth vs Hibiki V2.jpg|Seth(Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Soul vs Link.jpg|Soul Skyheart(Mugen Souls) vs Link(Legend of Zelda) Fuka vs IF.jpg|Fuka(Disgaea 4) vs IF(Hyperdimension) Iron_Tager_vs_2B.jpg|Iron Tager(Blazblue) vs 2B(Nier) Susanoo_vs_Acnologia.jpg|Susanoo(Blazblue) vs Acnologia(Fairy Tail) Labyrs_vs_White_Heart.jpg|Labrys(Persona 4 Arena) vs White Heart(Hyperdimension) Flonne_vs_Yellow_Heart.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Yellow Heart(Hyperdimension) Agito_vs_Hazama.jpg|Agito(Lost Dimensions) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Lambda_vs_Giselle.jpg|Lambda(Blazblue) vs Giselle(Stella Glow) Neptune vs Chou-Chou V2.jpg|Purple Heart(Hyperdimension) vs Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) Altis vs Christo.jpg|Altis(Mugen Souls) vs Christo(Disgaea 5) Altis vs Platinum.jpg|Altis(Mugen Souls) vs Platinum the Trinity(Blazblue) Dees vs Noire.jpg|Dees Vanguard(Mugen Souls) vs Noire(Hyperdimension) Dees vs Noire V2.jpg|Dees Vanguard vs Noire V2 Gig vs Beerus.jpg|Gig(Soul Nomad & the World Eaters) vs Beerus(Dragon Ball) Tsukika vs Blanc.jpg|Tsukika Izayoi(Mugen Souls) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Hibiki Kohaku vs Blake.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Blake Belladonna Kokichi vs Hazama.jpg|Kokichi Oma(Danganronpa V3) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Vert vs Yang.jpg|Vert(Hyperdimension) vs Yang Xiao Long(RWBY) Aigis vs Lambda.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Lambda(Blazblue) Arthur vs George .jpg|Arthur(Fire Emblem) vs George Jackman(Lost Dimensions) Killia vs Velvet V2.jpg|Killia(Disgaea 5) vs Velvet Crowe(Tales of) Reaper vs Doctor Doom.jpg|Reaper(Overwatch) vs Doctor Doom(Marvel) Relius Clover vs Fumi Kanno.jpg|Relius Clover(Blazblue) vs Fumi Kanno(Devil Survivor 2) UDD Pit vs Sora.jpg|Pit(Kid Icarus) vs Sora(Kingdom Hearts) Izuru vs Infinite.jpg|Izuru Kamakura(Danganronpa 2) vs Infinite(Sonic Forces) Safeword vs Sombra.jpg|Safeword(Agents of Mayhem) vs Sombra(Overwatch) Corrin vs Pyrrha.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Pyrrha(RWBY) Orie vs Asuna .jpg|Orie(Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Asuna(Sword Art Online) Almaz vs Ryuto.jpg|Almaz(Disgaea 3) vs Ryuto(Mugen Souls) Himeno vs Bullet.jpg|Himeno(Lost Dimensions) vs Bullet(Blazblue) Seth vs Hibiki V3.jpg|Seth(Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Aigis vs Noel V3.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Usalia vs Peashy .jpg|Usalia(Disgaea 5) vs Peashy(Hyperdimension) Kagura vs Zaveid.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Zavied(Tales of) Dorothy vs Plutia .jpg|Dorothy(Stella Glow) vs Plutia(Hyperdimension) Klaus vs Akechi.jpg|Klaus(Stella Glow) vs Goro Akechi(Persona 5) Takumi vs Shota.jpg|Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa Gaiden) vs Shota Aizawa(My Hero Academia) Rose vs Hibiki.jpg|Rose(Tales of) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Sho vs Lucina V2.jpg UDD Natsu vs Ace.jpg Rachel Alucard vs Alcor .jpg|Rachel Alucard(Blazblue) vs Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) Kei vs Minato.jpg|Kei Takanashi(Mind=0) vs Minato Arisato(Persona 3) Nanashi vs Madoka.jpg|Nanashi(Shim Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) vs Madoka Kaname(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Cheriel vs Camilia.jpg|Cheriel(Guided Fate Paradox) vs Camilia(Fire Emblem Fates) Raven vs Hibiki.jpg|Raven Branwen(RWBY) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Weiss vs Sakuya V2.jpg|Weiss Schnee(RWBY) vs Sakuya(Stella Glow) Hibiki vs Haku.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Haku(Naruto) Ifinite vs Akechi .jpg|Infinite(Sonic Forces) vs Goro Akechi(Persona 5) Rune Factory Battle Royale .jpg|Rune Factory Battle Royale Lisette vs Azura.jpg|Lisette(Stella Glow) vs Azura(Fire Emblem Fates) Blake vs Hibiki V4.jpg|Blake Belladonna(RWBY) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) One Minute Melee Thumbnails Asagi vs Neptune.jpg|Asagi(Disgaea) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Megumin vs Louise.jpg|Megumin(KonoSuba: God’s Blessing on this Wonderful World) vs Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière(Familiar of Zero) Stein vs Mao.jpg|Fraken Stein(Soul Eater) vs Mao(Disgaea 3) Hazama vs Joe.jpg Hibiki Kohaku vs Kirito .jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Kirito(Sword Art Online) Bakugou vs Bullet.jpg|Katsuki Bakugou(My Hero Academia) vs Bullet(Blazblue) Hero Killer vs Killer Killer.jpg|Hero Killer Stain(My Hero Academia) vs Killer Killer(Danganronpa Gaiden) DBX Thumbnails Ryuji vs Rin.jpg|Ryuji Sakamoto(Persona 5) vs Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) Monokuma vs Teddie.jpg|Monokuma(Danganronpa) vs Teddie(Persona 4) Kokonoe vs Mao.jpg|Kokonoe Mercury(BlazBlue) vs Mao(Disgaea 3) Neku vs Minato.jpg|Neku Sakuraba(The World Ends With You) vs Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki(Persona 3) Odin vs Gundam.jpg|Odin Dark(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Gundam Tanaka(Danganronpa 2) AMERICA.jpg|AMERICA! CC Sadist vs Iris Heart.jpg|CC Sadist(Mugen Souls) vs Iris Heart(Hyperdimension) Yu Narukami vs Ruby Rose.png|Yu Narkumai(Persona 4) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Mao vs Ragna.jpg|Mao(Disgaea 3) vs Ragna(Blazblue) Goro Akechi vs Hibiki Kohaku.jpg|Goro Akechi(Persona 5) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Laharl-Chan vs Minako .jpg|Laharl-Chan(Disgaea D2) vs Minako Arisato(Persona 3) Naoto vs Kyouko.jpg|Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) vs Kyuko Kirigiri(Danganronpa) Hyde vs Naoto.jpg Nanashi vs Mu-12.jpg|Nanashi(SMT IV) vs Mu-12(Blazblue) Aizawa vs Takumi DBX.jpg|Shota Aizawa(My Hero Academia) vs Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa Gaiden) Nine vs Loki.jpg|Nine the Phantom(Blazblue) vs Loki(Fire Emblem Heroes) Favourite Thumbnails Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Takumi Aiba(Digimon Cyber Sleuth) Henry vs Nagito.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito(Danganronpa 2) Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Futaba vs Chiaki.jpg|Futaba Sakura(Persona 5) vs Chiaki Nanami(Danganronpa 2) Jin Kisaragi vs Mitsuru Kirijo.jpg|Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Corrin vs Yu.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Altis vs Flonn V3.jpg|Magical Girl Altalt-tistis(Mugen Souls) vs Awakened Angel Flonne(Disgaea D2) Yang vs Sho copy.jpg|Yang Xio Long(RWBY) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Himeno vs Tsuna.jpg|Himeno Akatsuki(Lost Dimensions) vs Tsunayoshi Sawada(Hitman Reborn!) Metal Sonic vs Zero V2.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V2 Chie Satonaka vs Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) vs Mako Mankanshoku(Kill la Kill) Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|Platinum the Trinity(BlazBlue) vs Flonne(Disgaea) Valkenhayn vs Fenrich.jpg|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing(Blazblue) vs Fenrich(Disgaea 4) Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog(Archie Comics) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Tico vs Nu 13 V1.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V1 Tico vs Nu-13 V3.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V3 Henry vs Nagito V2.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito Komeda(Danganronpa 2) V2 Hibiki vs Takumi V3.jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba V3 Es vs Ruby.jpg|Es(Blazblue) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Megaman vs Kiibo.jpg|Megaman(Megaman) vs Kiibo(Danganronpa V3) Naoya vs Velvet .jpg|Naoya vs Velvet Crowe Neptune vs Chou-Chou.jpg|Neptune(Hyperdimension) vs Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) Ryuto vs Nisa V2.jpg|Ryuto(Mugen Souls) vs Nisa(Hyperdimension) Izuru vs Infinite.jpg Category:Blog posts